<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hat's Prediction! by Phoenixofslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317810">The Hat's Prediction!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin'>Phoenixofslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roll-A-Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Enthusiastic sorting hat!, Founders, Friendship, Funny (Hopefully!), Gen, House Traits, do not take this seriously!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sorting hat is a funny thing, Godric hopes its current predictions don't come true.....!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roll-A-Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hat's Prediction!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Draco’s Den’s monthly Roll a Drabble.</p><p>Prompt - I miss you, the old you. The new you sucks<br/>Character - Salazar Slytherin!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salazar Slytherin was a nobel man, proud and aristocratic, or so he liked to think. So when he found himself confronted by the singing monstrosity that was perched jauntily upon his best friend's head, he wasn't at all sure what to make of it. <b>“I miss you, the old you. The new you sucks,” </b>the hat said in a song song voice.</p><p> </p><p>Salazar frowned. He had met the hat before of course. It was often perched on Godric’s head, reeling off its own irreverent pearls of wisdom and imparting its knowledge to others whether they liked it or not, but he didn't think he'd ever been outright insulted by it before. Not to his face anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Godric laughed, his shaggy mane of golden hair splaying out around his head like a lion's mane. “Hat’s got a point I think Lars. What's happened to you, mate? You seem rather grumpy lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right!” Helga picked up a golden cup and drank, watching Godric through her long blonde lashes. It was common knowledge that she fancied him, and he also seemed interested in her. Salazar had noticed Helga himself, and had he not already been head over heels in love with his own witch, he might have asked her out already. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re supposed to be planning a school, Lars,” she grinned cheekily, “Or are you only interested if it has dark brooding passages, dungeons, and secret chambers?”</p><p> </p><p>Salazar humered her, watching Rowena enter the room. She walked gracefully towards him and kissed him delicately, thoroughly distracting him from his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“What we need in a school is books. Books are the key to knowledge,” Rowena said, pulling a sparkling diadem from her head and shaking her sleek, long hair loose. She took Salazers hand, reaching up with her other hand to finger the ornate silver locket that was hanging around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, books will only get you so far!” Godric spun around. “We need bravery! Classes that teach children how to be gallant and to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Salazar said, rolling his eyes. You’ll never get far in the world being gallant. You need measured control. Size up the opportunity then use cunning and determination to get what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“See?” The hat sang again, “He’s gone all serious on us!! He used to be fun, now he’s plotting world domination!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Rubbish.” Helga said cheerfully, taking a pear from the bowl on the table and biting into it. “Hard work, good food, patience, and a friendly attitude will win the day. We need common rooms. I'm having mine near the kitchens.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you plan to keep students from raiding the food supplies at all hours of the day and night?” Rowena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Set a password to get in, of course!” Godric was getting more excited by the moment. The hat teetered wildly as he spun around. “My common room will be at the top of a tower! I’ll have a password on that too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gallantry!” The hat shouted, “Cunning! Knowledge! Patience!” The hat jumped in the air as a sword appeared underneath it, bumping Godric soundly on the head. Godric seized the sword and waved it dramatically across the sky to punctuate the hat’s words. </p><p> </p><p>“We don't need passwords to the kitchen,” Helga said. “We’ll have a painting of a bowl of fruit that hides the entrance and….. you can tickle the pear to get in. For my common room it will be barrels. Tap the barrels.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tickle the pear?” Salazar said incredulously, “tap the barrels? Ridiculous. I’m having a password. In Parseltongue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on Lars!” Helga teased “Who can speak Parseltongue in this day and age?!”</p><p> </p><p>Even Rowena snorted delicately at that. “Mine will be a riddle. My students will be intelligent enough to work it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it then. It’s all decided!” Godric shouted and Salazar rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming because he’d seen it a thousand times before.</p><p> </p><p>Godric threw his hands in the air as he shouted an incantation. The sword disappeared, then descended from the heavens once more. Godric caught it and twirled it around with a flourish, looking so pleased with himself that Salazar had to laugh. Maybe his friends had a point. Maybe he had been a little grumpy lately. Maybe Parseltongue was a little extreme. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay I relent. I’ll have a password. No Parseltongue. Just don’t annoy me with that damn hat anymore or I’ll, I’ll find a way to slip a Basilisk into the school or something!”</p><p> </p><p>“That's better my friend.” The hat sang with a grin as it lept from Godric’s head onto Salazar’s. “A little less grumpy, a little more happy. That’s the old you back, the one we like!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine!” Salazer said with a grin. “But my emblem’s still a serpent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. And mines a lion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Badger!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eagle!”</p><p> </p><p>“And my common room is under the lake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” The others were happy to see Salazar’s eyes twinkling with mischief and the hat riding high on his head again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m in a tower.” Godric declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Rowena agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I've already called shotgun for the kitchens,” Helga finished her pear and vanished the core.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Salazar acquiesced, standing up and plonking the hat unceremoniously back onto Godric’s head before leaving the room. “You're all quite mad but I’m going along with you all. My life would be far too boring otherwise!” he called from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>There was quiet for a moment then the hat burst into song once more. It was a silly song, all about the attributes of the different school houses and it ended somewhat bizarrely with talks of duels between lions and serpents and a huge snake that would haunt the school for generations to come.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>